


Tinder

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: Joe makes a Tinder for Frank while Bess makes one for Nancy.





	1. Chapter 1

Joe is swiping through the Tinder that he made for his brother while they are stuck waiting in a hotel in Chicago between cases. Soon a pretty redhead named Nancy Drew is on the screen.“Check this out, this girl solves mysteries too!” Joe crows as he reads her bio.

“Bull shit” Frank says lazily from his chair across the room.

“Too slow, I already swiped right.” Joe teases, as he had really swiped on the girl.

Five minutes and a few more swipes later. “Hey! You got a match!”

“Don’t sound so surprised Joe, this was your idea.” Frank mutters as he gets up and lumbers towards his brother’s side. “Who is it?”

“Mystery girl.”

“Oh fuck.” He whines, but then he sees her profile and lets out a low whistle, “Damn.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Pretty please!" Bess begged for the hundredth time that hour.

"Ugh fine." Nancy caved finally. She was done wallowing. Correction, she  _needed_ to be done wallowing. Ned was obviously as the sighting of him at the mall had indicated. Since Bess and Nancy had seen him at the mall with another girl Nancy had been tailspinning. This was  **not** happening to her. She was the dumpee she needed to show her resilience. As soon as Bess and Nancy had spotted Ned they'd cancelled their trip short and headed straight home. As soon as Nancy was safe in her room Bess had begun to go on and on about how Nancy had to put herself out there, and what better way than through an app?

The first half hour Nancy hadn't really been listening, she was just in shock. Then the idea began to slowly sink in. It certainly couldn't hurt anything, plus people online wouldn't instantly associate her as Ned's girlfriend so that was a plus. Also, with Bess actually running the account how could anything go wrong? Which is why she finally decided to give in to her persistent pleas. 

In less than five minutes she was officially on Tinder and Bess was furiously swiping. It was best this way, Nancy thought to herself, gets Bess off her case and gives the appearance she's moved on without the emotional trauma of judging people to pretend she's moved on.  

"Oooh this one's cute!" Bess cried for about the tenth time that minute. Unfortunately, curiosity was starting to get the best of Nancy.

"Let me see?" She half-pleaded with Bess. Bess looked quizzically at Nancy for the sudden interest, but smiled because if anyone so far was actually worthy of Nancy's attention it was this guy. Bess scurried over towards Nancy with the phone thrust forwards towards her. 

"He's a detective!" She throws in proudly as Nancy oggles the handsome face on the screen. 

"Really?" Nancy questions her friend as she pulls her face away from looking at the beautiful one on the screen.

"That's what it says, and there's no way someone would want to lie about that." Now Nancy is the one to look quizzical. "It makes him look way too weird if he's lying about it. No guy trying to pick up loads of chicks would put this on his profile." Nancy nods in admission that Bess was probably right.

"Sooo you gonna swipe right on him?" Her friend teases her. Despite her anxiety over the whole thing, she felt pretty confident in this swipe, he was gorgeous and apparently liked mysteries. The worst that happened was he never saw her face to swipe back on or didn't swipe, but she'd never really know. She took a quick breath in and whisked her pointer finger across the screen. "Woot woot!" Bess cheered. "You're moving forward! Let's go see what ice cream Hannah has stashed in the freezer to celebrate!"

\-- 

Just as they were finishing up their ice cream Bess squealed as she looked down at the phone in her hand. "Nancy!" She cried, "You got a match!" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, and guess who with?!"

"Well seeing as I only knew about one person you swiped with I'm going to have to guess him, Mystery Man."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. I think this calls for seconds on ice cream." Bess cheers as she runs back to the freezer to celebrate some more. Nancy just stares, smiling at her phone where it proclaimed that Mystery Man Frank Hardy had indeed seen her faced and liked her too.


End file.
